


Rosario + Vampire: Blue Fire

by Barrel2s1cool



Category: Rosario + Vampire
Genre: Break Up, Daddy Issues, Dhampir, F/M, Ghouls, Harems, Single Parents, Succubi & Incubi, Transformation, Vampires, Warnings May Change, Werecats, Werewolves, Yuki-Onnas, Yôkai
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 18:39:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17986532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrel2s1cool/pseuds/Barrel2s1cool
Summary: Living without a father, Mariska lived with her mother, sister and grandfather until one day she received a letter from Yokai Academy. Upon entering, things are not normal for Mariska at all.





	Rosario + Vampire: Blue Fire

"This is too terrifying to be a school." Mariska thought to herself, bag in her hand as she saw the outside of the school. This seem to be a joke to her at first, why did her mom and grandfather sign her up to enroll in this school in the first place.

According to her mother, it started when she encounter a strange figure dressed in a white cloak dropping something. It was something to enroll her daughter to a school known as "Yokai Academy." Mariska had no idea what is Yokai Academy but judging by the word Yokai, it had to be with monsters.

And she was correct.

* * *

The inside look innocent, unlike the outside of the school. Walking among the students, she heard a scream. Then, quick like a cat, Mariska crashed into two people, a pink haired girl and a brunette whom she know, Tsukune Aono. "Tsukune-san, are you okay?!?!!!" Mariska ask, her finger tips went to a wound on his neck, bitten!

"Mariska, I'm fine. Gee, it's normal for Moka." Then a group of girls ran to Tsukune, a busty blue haired girl, a dark brown child who look like a small child and a girl whose hair is a light purple, the only girls that are yelling out, "TSUKUNE-KUN!!!" are that blue haired girl and the young girl.

Right before a fight can happen, Mariska grab Tsukune's arm and drag him out from the situation which is going to go down real quick.

* * *

Tsukune look at Mariska with confusion, "Something wrong?" Tsukune asked in confusion then a flame aimed at him but it missed him and hitting a building.

 


End file.
